Discussions Over Some Pocky
by WitchJuliana
Summary: Surprisingly, dating Gakupo is not as hard as it seems. In fact, SHE'S the one who likes making things more difficult for HIM. ...But that aside, Gakupo tends to tell some... interesting stories whenever he feels like it. Of course, what better way to enjoy stories then over a box of pocky? V Flower's flower shop returns.


Everyday was the same for Meiko: wake up, brush her teeth, comb her fingers through her hair, eat toast, and then leave for the flower shop to meet up with her boyfriend.

Then her boyfriend would get upset at her for going out in public wearing only her pajamas. Secretly, she found it cute when he got hilariously upset at her for wearing pajamas. That was half the reason why she did it to him. The other half was because her pajamas were super comfy and she couldn't bother herself with changing into other clothes.

Well, time to get her morning over with! With a piece of toast hanging from her mouth, she made her way leisurely to the flower shop in her pajamas. The bell jingled, announcing her arrival. V Flower looked up from her place at the counter. A few pens were tucked into her bush of a ponytail.

"Oh, hello Meiko."

"Mmmphhmmf."

"Waiting for Ga-chan?"

"Mmhmm."

"Nice pjs."

"Hnnghs." Meiko leaned against the counter and finished her breakfast, gulping loudly.

"How was your toast?"

"Plain. So what are you doing?"

"Inventory. I need to know what kind of flowers we need, and how much of each flower we do have."

"Oh, okay."

"Mmhmm." She returned to her work, mumbling to herself. "Lilies? One. Tulips? None. Roses? ...some. Gerberas? ...there must be some…"

"Why not let Lily do that?"

"Eh, she's working on bouquets and vase arrangements." A crash and a curse could be heard from the back room.

"Um…?"

"She's fine." The bell rang as a beautifully made-up woman sauntered into the quaint little shop.

"Darlings, I'm here~!" The lady practically sang her words out. Meiko smiled happily and waved to the woman.

"Hi, Ga-chan!" The "woman" looked over at Meiko and screeched. Meiko continued to smile cheerfully.

"MEIKO! Honey, how many TIMES do I have to TELL you not to leave home in only your JAMMIES?" He wagged his finger at his girlfriend.

"Ummm… maybe a 150 times more?" He sighed dramatically.

"Meiko, I SWEAR you drive me absolutely nuts!"

"Hehe, I love you too." He sighed once more before opening his arms up for a hug.

"Now, come here and give me some sugar." She happily walked over and hugged him, pecking his lip glossed lips.

Today, they were cherry-flavored.

"Hello, Ga-chan." V Flower waved to him from her seat. "Would you like to buy anything?"

"No dear, I don't have any need to buy any flowers today. Maybe next time! Now, where's grumpy little Lily?" A yell answered his question.

"I'M NOT GRUMPY AND I'M NOT LITTLE! GO STICK A CACTUS UP YOUR ASS!" The body behind this was still wrestling with some flowers in the back room.

"Sorry, hun, but there's other things I'd rather stick up my lovely tush."

"ANNOYING!"

"Hello to you too, Lily!" He laughed fondly and hooked his arm with Meiko's . "Now, it really was lovely chatting with you ladies, but I really must go and dress up Meiko! This time… I'm aiming to really show off her body!"

"Wai- WHAT?!"

"Come come! No time to dilly-dally!"

"No wait- V, HELP!"

"Bye, Meiko."

"NOOOOOO!" Her boyfriend promptly lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder as he happily marched himself and his struggling girlfriend to his home. "GA-CHAN!"

"Mei-chan!" He chirped happily before dropping her on his bed and heading into his bathroom.

"I look fine!"

"You look like you just woke up." He came back holding a make-up bag and a brush. Meiko released an alarmed noise. "Now, I've got some important news to tell you, but I can't go and try to tell it to my girlfriend when she looks like she's been dropped off by her college friends after an intense all-nighter!"

"Auuughhhh." Meiko allowed her boyfriend to groom her to his perfection. Once he finished brushing her hair, he looked over his girlfriend's figure and grinned.

"You know, I have just the outfit for you! Just sit tight while I go get it. It won't be long I promise!" He pecked her forehead and giggled when she blushed.

"Yeah yeah whatever…" She crossed her arms and grumbled, waiting for him to magically appear with whatever outfit he had in store for her. In no less than five minutes, he reappeared with the outfit of his choice.

"Here it is~!" He sang out. What he held up for her to see was barely an outfit in Meiko's opinion. It consisted mainly of a small, black tank top that cut off right above the mid-driff with a small red jacket that could hardly pass for a jacket at all. It was sleeveless, and it cut off around her bust area. The skirt that was part of the outfit was also red with a white belt to match.

It looked rather showy.

"Try it on!"

"NO!"

"Please~?"

"NO!"

"I bought it just for you!"

"NO!"

"Meeeeeeeeeeei-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

"NO!"

"I'll let you drink sake tonight."

"...Fine."

"Yay!"

"Give me that stupid outfit!" She snatched the clothes away from him and ran to his bathroom to change, ignoring the happy cheers that came from her boyfriend. As she changed, the crossdresser decided to burn time by going through his make-up bag to choose some eye shadow that would look nice on his girlfriend. Just as he had decided on a color, Meiko slammed the door open and looked at him with murder in her eyes.

"Gaaaaa-chaaaaan…"

"Yes Meeeeeeeeei-chaaaaaaaan?"

"Why is my outfit showing so much skiiiiiiin?"

"Because it makes you look soooo much sexier! It's a shame that you hide such a nice figure under baggy clothes just because you're afraid of men being douchebags." He clucked his head and shook his head. "Honey, just because I like to dress in a skirts and frills, it doesn't stop me from being the hardcore man that I am! I'll protect you, don't worry."

"I'm not worried about men! I can defend myself just fine thank you very much! I'm worried about my pockets! Where am I supposed to put my things?!" She patted down her body and showed the clear lack of proper pockets. "I can't put my phone and wallet in these tiny chest pockets!"

"Sweetie, that's what bags are for."

"Those are annoying to carry around!"

"You say that now, but you'll be amazed at what you can fit into those tiny things! Now come here," he patted the spot next to him on the bed, "I need put some make-up on you!"

"Arrrrrrrghhhh." She sat down as he instructed and blew air at her her bangs in a very grumpy and annoyed way. "I still don't like bags."

"You'll get used to it darling. Now hold still, I don't want to get lipstick all over your face."

"Can't we just stick to lip gloss?" She whined.

"Haha no. Honey, you are a mature woman now! You can wear lipstick like a sexy lady any day of the week."

"But it's a paaaaaain."

"That's why you date me!"

"...Right." Gakupo giggled happily and continued to make his girlfriend the hottest dang thing any male in their city ever saw. This would let him have the perfect excuse to drive his pencil heels into their abdomen. Ah, the joys of wearing heels. With a happy sound, he clapped his hands together and rested his cheek against them.

"My, you look absolutely darling!"

"Do I?"

"Yes!" He held out a hand mirror for her to look through. Meiko took the mirror and blinked as she saw her reflection. Wow. She did look pretty. Leave it to Gakupo to make her look like the prettiest thing on the planet, asides from Gakupo.

He could win a beauty pageant hands down.

"...Wow."

"Wow indeed! Now, let's go to Kaito's cafe, I want to tell you about what happened to me last night!" Her ears perked up at that.

"What happened to you last night?" Gakupo huffed and stared her down.

"I _told_ you that I'd tell you at the cafe! Now, take this purse and stuff all your things into it! We're leaving right now!" Without giving her enough time to stuff her things into the matching red bag, he hooked his arm with hers and tugged her out his house and out into the street. Meiko, being too busy trying to stuff her things into the bag, didn't notice the stares that she was getting from the other males on the street. Before any of them could wolf whistle, Gakupo shot an icy cold smile at them, his lips clearly dictating a warning that spelt certain death to anyone who would make his Mei-chan remotely uncomfortable. Of course, he knew she could take care of herself. But he was her boyfriend. He wanted to act the part too!

By the time they arrived at the cafe, Meiko had managed to stuff her wallet in with a soft sigh.

"We're here~!" Gakupo sung out, opening the door for the both of them and tugging her in.

"Oh! That was quick. You know how to walk in those heels."

"I sure do! Now, let's go take a seat somewhere! I really want to tell you about last night!"

"Alright alriiiiight." They both found seats by a window and ignored the menus on the table. By now, they both had the menu memorized by heart. Gakupo pulled out a box of chocolate pocky and opened it, keeping it on the table as he took a chocolate covered cookie stick out from it.

"Pocky?"

"Sure. Are we going to talk about what happened last night over a box of pocky?"

"Yes." He seemed dead serious.

"Okay then." Just then, a waiter came by holding out a pad and pen.

"Hi guys, anything you want today?" They both thought for a bit before answering the teenage boy. Gakupo spoke first.

"I'll have a grape soda!"

"Water for me."

"Okay." He wrote down their orders and stuck his pen into the apron pocket. "Your drinks will be out shortly." With that, the waiter walked away quickly.

"Hey Pi-kun!" The waiter stopped in his tracks and let out a long, tired sigh. He turned around to face Gakupo with just a little bit of annoyance etched into his face. Piko didn't like the nickname very much.

"...Yes?" Gakupo smiled brightly at the teenager before continuing.

"How are you and Mi-chan?" A very, very, veeery faint blush appeared on the otherwise calm boy's face.

"...We're fine."

"Dating yet?" The blush got just a teeny bit brighter.

"Ga-chan!" Meiko smacked her boyfriend's forehead, earning a soft and startled "kyaaaa" from him. "Leave the poor boy alone! Whenever he decides to hook up with Miku is his own business!" The man huffed loudly and rubbed his forehead. Piko took this as his cue to escape and quickly booked it out of there. He ran straight into the kitchen, where a crash and a loud wail of pain could be heard. The manager's hysteric cry of "my ice cream!" however was ignored, since all of the patrons were used to him tragically dropping his ice cream one way or another. The two main characters continued their conversation.

"...It's not my fault he's taking too long to ask out Mi-chan. She's so patient, waiting for him to have the guts to ask her out."

"Oh please Ga-chan, he'll make a move once he realizes that he has very strong feelings for her. He does have the guts to ask her out, he just hasn't figured out his own feelings yet."

"True." The two of them sat there in silence for a while, quietly contemplating the love lives of their side character friends. Finally, Gakupo broke the silence.

"So! About last night!"

"Tell me what happened!" Meiko grinned excitedly as she waited for him to reveal to her of his late-night adventures. They both took a pocky each and nibbled on it as Gakupo happily recounted how he almost got robbed in his own house that night.

* * *

_It was late at night, and Gakupo was fast asleep in his bed. With the day's events tuckering him out properly, the young man barely even heard the sound of breaking glass coming from his living room. Although barely hearing it, he still woke up sleepily, grunting as he got out of his bed and slipped on his slippers. Groaning to himself, he trudged along to his living room, where he confronted a masked figure bagging his personal belongings. Having been woken up at a very late hour (it was 2 am), he growled at the trespasser and approached the jerk who decided to interrupt his beauty sleep._

"_Hey. You." The accent that he once used while he crossdressed was dropped, and the pitch of his voice had also dropped one octave. He no longer sounded like Ga-chan, but was instead Gakupo. The intruder stopped in his tracks and turned to the man._

"_What is it la- oh shit." The man audibly gulped as he took in Gakupo's full size. Even without the heels, the man easily broke the six foot mark and was quite intimidating to look at once the make-up and girly clothing was removed. Gakupo smiled cruelly at the man._

"_Did you think an innocent young lady lived here by herself?"_

"_Well, uh-"_

"_What were you planning to do to her, hmm? Did you think she made for an easy target? That you could silence her easily since you were a man? Is that what you thought?"_

"_Um-"_

"_Well listen here, PUNK." He reached over and grabbed the front of the robber's shirt, yanking him up to his face where his snarl could be easily seen in the dark. The hapless robber could only yelp in fear. "I DESPISE men like you, thinking you can get away with anything you like, mistreating others like it's nothing." He tossed the man on the ground, making him land roughly on his back. Gakupo then kneeled down to pat him down and taking whatever he could find. Like any respectable robber, the man had carried a gun with him, which Gakupo quickly tossed away far out of reach. The robber wailed as his only means of protection from the purple-haired brute was tossed away as easily as a paper plane flying over a barbed fence._

"_W-wait, I can expla-"_

"_You've got nothing to explain!" He snapped at the robber and kicked his side harshly, earning a pained "augh" from the man. "That pretty lady who walks in here everyday and makes this place her home? That's me! It's called crossdressing you dumbass! How long have you been watching me, making sure that I lived here alone? Weeks?"_

"_...A couple of months…" The robber mumbled._

"_Even more disgusting." Gakupo kicked him square in the head, knocking the man out. With his robber safely unconscious, Gakupo made his way back to his room to retrieve his cell phone. He quickly went back to the living room and sat on top of his captive as he dialed the number for the police. Briefly, he told them of his situation, and five minutes later, the local police were at his door. Dragging the robber's body with him, he opened the door for the two police officers waiting for him._

"_Hello, I'm Officer Neru, and this is my partner Officer Teto."_

"_Hallo!"_

"_We're here because you made a call about a robber or something like that."_

"_Yes, here he is." Gakupo threw him at the officers' feet. Teto wrinkled her nose at the sight of him._

"_Blegh. Criminals like him make me sick to my stomach. Ugh."_

"_That's because you ate too many baguettes again. You loser."_

"_Oh! Meanie!" Neru sighed and handcuffed the unconscious man. _

"_We'll take care of this from here on out."_

"_Alright." He looked over at his broken window and pointed at it. "What should I do about that?"_

"_Insurance, hopefully." Neru shrugged and dragged the man away. Of course, Teto helped too. Kind of._

"_Thanks for your help. Tell Haku I said hi!"_

"_We will."_

"_Bye Ga-chan!"_

* * *

"Annnnnnnd that's what happened last night!" Meiko stared at him, her hand dropping her pocky.

"But… he had a GUN. You could have gotten shot! Or worse!" He waved her worries away.

"Oh but honey, I'm a grown man! If he even went into my bedroom to threaten me, he would have noticed right away that something was wrong with the pretty lady he had been stalking!"

"You could have DIED!"

"But I'm alive!"

"GA-KU-PO."

"Meeeeeei-chan!"

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"But I didn't!" He seemed very proud of himself.

"But that was so reckless!"

"Well, I do get reckless when someone interrupts my beauty sleep. And with certain people, I get reckless in other ways." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Meiko blushed.

"I've got your drinks. ...I've got your drinks since ten minutes ago." Piko looked at them with an unamused face. "And yeah, that was totally reckless of you, Ga-chan." Gakupo ignored what the waiter said and smiled pleasantly at him.

"Thank you, Pi-kun!"

"Thanks, Piko."

"Yeah, okay." He rolled his eyes and walked away. Meiko turned to Gakupo, eating another pocky.

"So uh, what happened with your window?"

"Oh, I just covered it up with a garbage bag. I'll get it fixed soon, don't worry!"

"Ah, alright."

And so, the two of them spent the rest of their day peacefully.

Well.

As peacefully as they could with Kaito attaching himself to Meiko, wailing about his dropped ice cream.

Otherwise, it was a nice, normal day.

* * *

**A/N: Gakupo is a crossdresser here. Hopefully I got the characterization right, and that I don't offend anyone *frets* The prompt for this fic was "pocky". This one is pretty freaking short compared to my others one though. **

***whispers* there's a reference to my previous fic, _Please Don't Let the Past Repeat Itself_, hidden somewhere. there's a also a vague lily joke in here too. see if you can find them!**


End file.
